heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ignatz Award
The Ignatz Awards are intended to recognize outstanding achievements in comics and cartooning by small press creators or creator-owned projects published by larger publishers. They have been awarded each year at the Small Press Expo since 1997,"Small Press Expo Initiates First Festival Prize for Comic Books: Ignatz Award," Comics Buyer's Guide (Sept. 12, 1997), p. 8 only skipping a year in 2001 due to the show's cancellation after the September 11 attacks. SPX has been held in either Bethesda, North Bethesda, or Silver Spring, Maryland. The Ignatz Awards are named in honour of George Herriman and his strip Krazy Kat, which featured a brick-throwing mouse named Ignatz. Awards criteria As one of the few festival awards rewarded in comics, the Ignatz Awards are voted on by attendees of the annual Small Press Expo (SPX, or The Expo, its corporate name), a weekend convention and tradeshow showcasing creator-owned comics. Nominations for the Ignatz Awards are made by a five-member jury panel consisting of comic book professionals. The jury panel remains anonymous (from both the public as well as each other) until the announcement of the awards. Jurors are prohibited from nominating their own work. However, there is no prohibition of one jury member's work being nominated for an award by his or her fellow jurors. History The first comics industry awards given the title "Ignatz" originated at the OrlandoCon,Harvey, R. C. ""Blood & Thunder: Two for Cho, The Comics Journal #219 (Jan. 2000), p. 3. held in Orlando, Florida, from 1974-1994. The current Ignatz Awards are not connected with OrlandoCon. The SPX Ignatz Awards were conceived in 1996 by SPX organizer Chris Oarr and cartoonist Ed Brubaker. Their original mandate, to set the Ignatz apart from "mainstream" awards like the Eisner Awards, was that the work nominated be creator-owned, and focus more on work done by a single writer/artist. The Award was administered by Jeff Alexander from 1998–2006,McElhatton, Greg. "Goodbye, Jeff," GregMcE.com (Jan. 30, 2011). when they were taken over by Greg McElhatton. During his tenure as Ignatz Award Coordinator, Alexander drew a strip for the annual award program in George Herriman's style.MacDonald, Heidi. "RIP: Jeff Alexander," The Beat (Jan. 31, 2011). Award categories The Ignatz is awarded in the following categories: *Outstanding Artist *Outstanding Anthology or Collection (added in 2005) *Outstanding Graphic Novel (added in 2005) *Outstanding Story *Promising New Talent *Outstanding Series *Outstanding Comic *Outstanding Minicomic *Outstanding Online Comic (added in 2001) Discontinued categories *Outstanding Graphic Novel or Collection (1997–2004, replaced in 2005 by two separate awards) *Outstanding Debut Comic (2000–2008) Award winners and nominees Outstanding Artist *'2015 Emily Carroll - ''Through The Woods **Ed Luce - Wuvable Oaf **Roman Muradov - (In a Sense) Lost and Found **Jillian Tamaki - SuperMutant Magic Academy **Noah Van Sciver - Saint Cole *'2014 Sam Bosma, ''Fantasy Basketball ' **Kim Deitch, ''The Amazing, Enlightening and Absolutely True Adventures of Katherine Whaley **Sophie Goldstein, Darwin Carmichael Is Going to Hell; Edna II; House of Women **Ed Piskor, Hip Hop Family Tree (Vol. 1) **Jesse Reklaw, Couch Tag *'2013 Michael DeForge, ''Lose #4 (Koyama Press) **Lilli Carré, Heads or Tails (Fantagraphics Books) **Miriam Katin, Letting It Go (Drawn & Quarterly) **Ulli Lust, Today is the Last Day of the Rest of Your Life (Fantagraphics Books) **Patrick McEown, Hair Shirt (Harry N. Abrams) *'2012 Jaime Hernandez, ''Love and Rockets: New Stories (Fantagraphics Books)' **Marc Bell, ''Pure Pajamas (Drawn & Quarterly) **Inés Estrada, Ojitos Borrosos (Self-published) **Craig Thompson, Habibi (Pantheon) **Matthew Thurber, 1 800 Mice (Picturebox) *'2011 Joseph Lambert, ''I Will Bite You (Secret Acres)' **Michael DeForge, ''Lose #3 (Koyama Press) **Edie Fake, Gaylord Phoenix (Secret Acres) **Renée French, H-Day (Picturebox) **Carol Tyler, You’ll Never Know, Vol 2: Collateral Damage (Fantagraphics Books) *'2010 Eddie Campbell, ''Alec: The Years Have Pants (A Life-Sized Omnibus) (Top Shelf Productions)' **Al Columbia, ''Pim & Francie: The Golden Bear Days (Fantagraphics Books) **Mike Dawson, Troop 142 (self-published & http://troop142.mikedawsoncomics.com) **John Pham, Sublife #2 (Fantagraphics Books) **Sully, The Hipless Boy (Conundrum Press) *'2009 Nate Powell, ''Swallow Me Whole (Top Shelf)' **Tim Hensley, ''Mome (Fantagraphics), Kramer's Ergot #7 (Buenaventura) **Richard Sala, Delphine (Fantagraphics/Coconino) **Josh Simmons, Mome (Fantagraphics) **Carol Tyler, You’ll Never Know, Book One: A Good and Decent Man (Fantagraphics Books) *'2008 Laura Park, ''Do Not Disturb My Waking Dream (self-published)Millikin, Eric and staff. "Journal Datebook: August, 2008 — October, 2008", pp. 26-27, wikipedia:The Comics Journal Seattle, January 2009. **Warren Craghead, How to Be Everywhere (Self-published) **Lat, Town Boy (First Second Books) **Michel Rabagliati, Paul Goes Fishing (Drawn & Quarterly) **Jillian Tamaki, Skim (Groundwood Books) *'2007 Jaime Hernandez, ''Love & Rockets (Fantagraphics Books) **Vanessa Davis, Papercutter #4 (Tugboat Press), Kramers Ergot #6 (Buenaventura Press) **John Hankiewicz, Asthma (Sparkplug Comic Books) **Rutu Modan, Exit Wounds (Drawn & Quarterly) **Ted Stearn, Fuzz & Pluck in Splitsville #4 (Fantagraphics Books) *'2006 Tony Millionaire, ''Billy Hazelnuts (Fantagraphics Books)' ** Jordan Crane, ''The Clouds Above (Fantagraphics Books) ** Renee French, The Ticking (Top Shelf Productions) ** Anders Nilsen, Big Questions #7 and #8 (Drawn & Quarterly) ** Chris Ware, Acme Novelty Library #16 (Fantagraphics Books) *'2005 David B, ''Epileptic (Pantheon), Babel (Drawn & Quarterly)' ** Jeffrey Brown, ''Bighead (Top Shelf Productions) ** Roger Langridge, Fred the Clown (Fantagraphics) ** Seth, Clyde Fans Book 1 (Drawn & Quarterly) ** Craig Thompson, Carnet de Voyage (Top Shelf Productions) *'2004 Craig Thompson, ''Blankets (Top Shelf Productions)' **Chester Brown, ''Louis Riel (Drawn and Quarterly) **Daniel Clowes, Eightball #23 (Fantagraphics Books) **Juanjo Guarnido, Blacksad (iBooks) **Joe Sacco, The Fixer (Drawn and Quarterly) *'2003 Jason Little, ''Shutterbug Follies (Doubleday Graphic Novels)' **Renée French, ''Rosetta (Alternative Comics), '' Tinka'' (Atheneum) **Dean Haspiel, Aim to Dazzle (Alternative Comics) **Lorenzo Mattotti, Dr. Jekyll & Mr. Hyde (NBM Publishing) **Scott Mills, My Own Little Empire (AdHouse Books), Space Devil (ModernTales.com) *'2002 Megan Kelso, Artichoke Tales #1, Non #5 (Highwater Books and Red Ink Press)' **Renée French, ''The Soap Lady (Top Shelf) **Paul Hornschemeier, Sequential, Forlorn Funnies (I Don't Get It Graphics and Absence Of Ink Press) **John Kerschbaum, Homecoming, Petey & Pussy (Fontanelle Press) **Thomas Ott, Greetings From Hellville (Fantagraphics Books) *'2001 Ignatz Awards cancelled after 9-11 Attacks' **Donna Barr, The Desert Peach (A Fine Line Press) **Jason Lutes, Berlin (Drawn & Quarterly) **Carla Speed McNeil, Finder (Lightspeed Press) **Tony Millionaire, Maakies (Fantagraphics Books), Sock Monkey (Dark Horse Comics) **Jim Woodring, Frank (Fantagraphics Books) *'2000 Dave Cooper, ''Weasel (Fantagraphics Books)' **Craig Thompson, ''Good-Bye (Top Shelf Productions) **Rod Espinoza, The Courageous Princess (Antarctic Press) **Francesca Ghermandi, Pastil (Phoenix Enterprise Publishing Co.) **Bill Presing, Rex Steele-Nazi Smasher (Monkeysuit Press) *'1999 Frank Cho, ''Liberty Meadows #1 (Insight Studios Group)' **Eric Shanower, ''Age of Bronze (Image Comics) **Dylan Horrocks, Hicksville (Blackeye) **Dave Choe, Slow Jams (Non #3 & 4, Red Ink) **Pat McEown, Kissin' Cousin (Heart Throb #4) *'1998 Dave Sim, ''Cerebus (Aardvark-Vanaheim)' **Joe Chiappetta, ''Silly Daddy (self-published) **Nick Craine, Portrait of a Thousand Punks: Hard Core Logo (House of Anansi Press Ltd.) **Gilbert Hernandez, Luba (Fantagraphics Books) **Jaime Hernandez, Penny Century (Fantagraphics) *'1997 Seth, ''Palookaville (Drawn & Quarterly)' **Gilbert Hernandez, ''New Love (Fantagraphics Books) **Dylan Horrocks, Pickle (Black Eye Productions) **C. S. Morse, Soulwind (Image Comics) **Gary Panter, Jimbo (Zongo Comics) Outstanding Anthology or Collection *'2015 ''How To Be Happy, Eleanor Davis' ** ''Drawn and Quarterly, 25 Years of Contemporary Cartooning, Comics, and Graphic Novel, Tom Devlin, Chris Oliveros, Peggy Burns, Tracy Hurren, and Julia Pohl-Miranda (producers) ** An Entity Observes All Things, Box Brown ** Pope Hats, #4, Ethan Rilly ** SuperMutant Magic Academy, Jillian Tamaki *'2014 ''QU33R, edited by Robert Kirby''' **''Amazing Facts and Beyond'', Kevin Huizenga and Dan Zettwoch **''The End'', Anders Nilsen **''Eye of the Majestic Creature'' (Vol. 2), Leslie Stein **''Sock Monkey Treasury'', Tony Millionaire *'2013 ''Very Casual, Michael DeForge (Koyama Press)' **''Freddie Stories, Lynda Barry (Drawn & Quarterly) **''Heads or Tails'', Lille Carré (Fantagraphics Books) **''Peter Bagge's Other Stuff'', Peter Bagge (Fantagraphics Books) **''Tusen Hjärtan Stark #1'', Various, ed. by Austin English (Domino Books) *'2012 ''Hark! A Vagrant, Kate Beaton (Drawn & Quarterly)' **''Big Questions, Anders Nilsen (Drawn & Quarterly) **''The Man Who Grew His Beard'', Olivier Schrauwen (Fantagraphics Books) **''Nobrow #6'', Various artists (Nobrow) **''Ojitos Borroso''s, Inés Estrada (Self-published) *'2011 ''I Will Bite You, Joseph Lambert (Secret Acres)' **''Black Eye, edited by Ryan Standfest (Rotland Press) **''Gay Genius'', edited by Annie Murphy (Sparkplug) **''Make Me a Woman'', Vanessa Davis (Drawn & Quarterly) **''Three'' #1, edited by Robert Kirby * 2010 Masterpiece Comics, R. Sikoryak (Drawn & Quarterly) **''The Hipless Boy'', Sully (Conundrum Press) **''Lemon Styles'', David King (Sparkplug Comic Books) **''Red Snow'', Susumu Katsumata (Drawn & Quarterly) **''Ten Thousand Things to Do'', Jesse Reklaw (self-published) * 2009 Kramer’s Ergot #7, ed. Sammy Harkham (Buenaventura) ** Abandoned Cars, Tim Lane (Fantagraphics) ** Against Pain, Ron Regé (Drawn & Quarterly) ** Drawn & Quarterly Showcase Book 5, T. Edward Bak, Anneli Furmark, Amanda Vähämäki (Drawn & Quarterly) ** Fuzz and Pluck: Splitsville by Ted Stearn (Fantagraphics) * 2008 Papercutter #7, edited by Greg Means (Tugboat Press) ** Inkweed, Chris Wright (Sparkplug Comic Books) ** Little Lulu Vol. 18, John Stanley (Dark Horse) ** Pond Life, John Broadley (PictureBox) ** Windy Corner #2, edited by Austin English (Sparkplug Comic Books) * 2007 Curses by Kevin Huizenga (Drawn & Quarterly) ** Drawn & Quarterly Showcase Vol. 4 by Gabrielle Bell, Martin Cendrera, and Dan Zettwoch (Drawn & Quarterly) ** King-Cat Classix by John Porcellino (Drawn & Quarterly) ** Misery Loves Comedy by Ivan Brunetti (Fantagraphics Books) ** Moomin Book One by Tove Jansson (Drawn & Quarterly) * 2006 Black Hole by Charles Burns (Pantheon) ** Castle Waiting by Linda Medley (Fantagraphics Books) ** Drawn and Quarterly Showcase #3 by Matt Broersma, Genevieve Elverum, and Sammy Harkham (Drawn & Quarterly) ** The Push Man and Other Stories by Yoshihiro Tatsumi (Drawn & Quarterly) ** Squirrel Mother by Megan Kelso (Fantagraphics Books) *'2005 ''Diary of a Mosquito Abatement Man by John Porcellino (La Mano)' ** ''Above and Below: Two Tales of the American Frontier by James Sturm (Drawn & Quarterly) ** Dead Herring Comics, edited by Actus (Actus Independent Comics) ** Fred the Clown by Roger Langridge (Fantagraphics Books) ** Hutch Owen: Unmarketable by Tom Hart (Top Shelf Productions) Outstanding Graphic Novel *'2015 ''The Oven, Sophie Goldstein' *''Beauty, Kerascoët and Hubert * Rav, Mickey Zacchilli * Saint Cole, Noah Van Sciver * Wendy, Walter Scott *'2014 ''This One Summer, Jillian Tamaki and Mariko Tamaki' **''The Amazing, Enlightening and Absolutely True Adventures of Katherine Whaley, Kim Deitch **''The Boxer'', Reinhard Kleist **''Boxers & Saints'', Gene Luen Yang **''War of Streets and Houses'', Sophie Yanow *'2013 ''Today is the Last Day of the Rest of Your Life, Ulli Lust (Fantagraphics Books) **''The Property'', Rutu Modan (Drawn & Quarterly) **''Susceptible'', Genevieve Castree (Drawn & Quarterly)) **''When David Lost His Voice'', Judith Vanistendael (Harry N. Abrams) **''You'll Never Know Vol. 3: A Soldier's Heart'', Carol Tyler (Fantagraphics Books) *'2012 ''Big Questions, Anders Nilsen (Drawn & Quarterly) **''Harvey Pekar’s Cleveland'', Harvey Pekar and Joseph Remnant (Top Shelf/Zip) **''My Friend Dahmer'', Derf Backderf (Abrams ComicArts) **''Troop 142'', Mike Dawson (Secret Acres) **''A Zoo In Winter'', Jiro Taniguchi (Fanfare/Ponent Mon) *'2011 ''Gaylord Phoenix, Edie Fake (Secret Acres)' **''The Heavy Hand, Chris Cilla (Sparkplug) **''Hereville: How Mirka Got Her Sword'', Barry Deutsch (Amulet Books) **''Special Exits'', Joyce Farmer (Fantagraphics Books) **''You’ll Never Know, Vol 2: Collateral Damage'', Carol Tyler (Fantagraphics) *'2010 ''Market Day, James Sturm (Drawn & Quarterly)' **''The Complete Jack Survives, Jerry Moriarty (Buentaventura Press) **''Pim & Francie: The Golden Bear Days'', Al Columbia (Fantagraphics Books) **''Summit of the Gods'' Vol. 1, Yumemakura Baku and Jiro Taniguchi (Fanfare/Ponent Mon) **''Years of the Elephant'', Willy Linthout (Fanfare/Ponent Mon) *'2009 ''Acme Novelty Library #19, Chris Ware (Drawn & Quarterly)' ** ''Disappearance Diary, Hideo Azuma (Fanfare/Ponent Mon) ** Drop-In, Dave Lapp (Conundrum) ** Nicolas, Pascal Girard (Drawn & Quarterly) ** You’ll Never Know, Book One: A Good and Decent Man, Carol Tyler (Fantagraphics) * 2008 Skim, Mariko Tamaki and Jillian Tamaki (Groundwood Books) ** The Hot Breath of War, Trevor Alixopulos (Sparkplug Comic Books) ** Notes for a War Story, Gipi (First Second Books) ** Paul Goes Fishing, Michel Rabagliati (Drawn & Quarterly) ** Spent, Joe Matt (Drawn & Quarterly) * 2007 Don't Go Where I Can't Follow, Anders Nilsen (Drawn & Quarterly) ** Aya, Marguerite Abouet and Clément Oubrerie (Drawn & Quarterly) ** Bookhunter, Jason Shiga (Sparkplug Comic Books) ** Exit Wounds, Rutu Modan (Drawn & Quarterly) ** House, Josh Simmons (Fantagraphics Books) * 2006 Tricked, Alex Robinson (Top Shelf Productions) ** The Clouds Above, Jordan Crane (Fantagraphics Books) ** Fun Home, Alison Bechdel (Houghton Mifflin) ** The Ticking, Renee French (Top Shelf Productions) ** Wimbledon Green, Seth (Drawn & Quarterly) *'2005 ''Persepolis 2: The Story of a Return, Marjane Satrapi (Pantheon)' ** ''Bighead by Jeffrey Brown (Top Shelf Productions) ** Carnet de Voyage, Craig Thompson (Top Shelf Productions) ** Cinema Panopticum, Thomas Ott (L'Association, Fantagraphics) ** Why Are You Doing This?, Jason (Fantagraphics Books) Outstanding Story *'2015 ''Sex Coven from Frontier #7 by Jillian Tamaki'' ** Doctors, Dash Shaw ** Me As a Baby from Lose #6, Michael DeForge ** Nature Lessons from The Late Child And Other Animals, Marguerite Van Cook and James Romberger ** Weeping Flower, Grows in Darkness, by Kris Mukai *'2014 "Brownout Biscuit" (from Octopus Pie): Dead Forever, Meredith Gran' **''Destination X'', Jon Martz **"The Grassy Knoll", Nick Drnaso **"Jobs", Life Zone, Simon Hanselmann **"Mom", Viewotron #2, Sam Sharpe *'2013 ''Gold Star, John Martz (Retrofit Comics) **“Arid,” Secret Prison #7, Tom Hart (self-published) **''Birdseye Bristoe'', Dan Zettwoch (Drawn & Quarterly) **"The Carnival", Heads or Tails, Lilli Carré (Fantagraphics) **“Neighbors”, Tusen Hjärtan Stark #1, Joanna Helgren (Domino Books) *'2012 “Return to Me,” ''Love and Rockets: New Stories #4, Jaime Hernandez (Fantagraphics) **''1 800 Mice'', Matthew Thurber (Picturebox) **“Keith or Steve”, Mome #22, Nick Drnaso (Fantagraphics) **''Lucille'', Ludovic Debeurme (Top Shelf) **“The Weeper”, Papercutter #17, Jason Martin and Jesse Reklaw (Tugboat Press) *'2011 "Browntown", ''Love and Rockets: New Stories #3, Jaime Hernandez (Fantagraphics)' **"Blood of the Virgin", ''Crickets #3, Sammy Harkham (self-published) **"LINT", Acme Novelty Library #20, Chris Ware (Drawn & Quarterly) **"The most gripping mind-exploding triumphantly electric of our time", Papercutter #15, Jonas Madden-Conner (Tugboat Press) **"Weekends Abroad", Three #1, Eric Orner (self-published) *'2010 ''Monsters, Ken Dahl (Secret Acres)' **"John Wesley Harding", ''The Red Monkey Double Happiness Book, Joe Daly (Fantagraphics Books) **''Market Day'', James Sturm (Drawn & Quarterly) **"Turd Place", The Hipless Boy, Sully (Conundrum Press) **"Untitled", Mome #16, Laura Park (Fantagraphics Books) * 2009 "Willy," Papercutter #10, Damien Jay (Tugboat) ** "The Carnival," Mome #14, Lilli Carré (Fantagraphics) ** Disappearance Diary, Hideo Azuma (Fanfare/Ponent Mon) ** "Seeing Eye Dogs of Mars," Acme Novelty Library #19, Chris Ware (Drawn & Quarterly) ** "Untitled," Drawn & Quarterly Showcase Book 5, Amanda Vähämäki (Drawn & Quarterly) * '2008 ''The Thing About Madeleine, Lilli Carré (Self-published) ** "Americus", Papercutter #7, MK Reed and Jonathan Hill (Tugboat Press) ** "The Candy Rod", Hotwire Comics #2, Onsmith (Fantagraphics Books) ** "The Galactic Funnels", Mome #11, Dash Shaw (Fantagraphics Books) ** "The Urn", Inkweed, Chris Wright (Sparkplug Comic Books) * '2007 "Felix", ''Drawn & Quarterly Showcase Vol. 4, Gabrielle Bell (Drawn & Quarterly) ** Delphine #1-2, Richard Sala (Fantagraphics Books/Coconico Press) ** Don't Go Where I Can't Follow, Anders Nilsen (Drawn & Quarterly) ** The End, Anders Nilsen (Fantagraphics Books/Coconico Press) ** "Martha Gregory", Asthma, John Hankiewicz (Sparkplug Comic Books) * 2006 Ganges #1, Kevin Huizenga (Fantagraphics Books) ** "Prebaby", Scrublands, Joe Daly (Fantagraphics Books) ** "Somersaulting", Drawn and Quarterly Showcase #3, Sammy Harkham (Drawn & Quarterly) ** "To Capt. Ayres", MOME Winter 2006, Andrice Arp (Fantagraphics Books) ** We Are On Our Own, Miriam Katin (Drawn & Quarterly) * 2005 Dogs and Water, Anders Nilsen (Drawn and Quarterly) ** "Dumb Solitaire", Love and Rockets #11 and #13, Gilbert Hernandez (Fantagraphics) ** "Homme De Le Bois", The Frank Ritza Papers, David Collier (Drawn & Quarterly) ** The Legend of Wild Man Fischer, Dennis P. Eichhorn and J.R. Williams (Top Shelf Productions) ** "Onion Jack", Superior Showcase #0, Joel Priddy (AdHouse Books) * 2004 "Glenn Ganges", Drawn and Quarterly Showcase Volume 1, Kevin Huizenga (Drawn and Quarterly) ** "The Little Things", Rubber Necker #3, by Nick Bertozzi (Alternative Comics) ** “Maggie”, Love and Rockets v.2 #8, Jaime Hernandez (Fantagraphics Books) ** “Paul in the Metro”, Drawn & Quarterly #5, Michel Rabagliati (Drawn and Quarterly) ** "Portrait of My Dad", McSweeney’s Quarterly Concern #13, David Heatley (McSweeney's, Ltd.) * 2003 Fleep by Jason Shiga (Sparkplug Comic Books) ** "30,000 Hours to Kill" by Gilbert Hernandez Love & Rockets #6 (Fantagraphics Books) ** Black Hole #10 by Charles Burns (Fantagraphics Books) ** "Hipman" by R. Crumb Mystic Funnies #3 (Fantagraphics Books) ** Untitled second story by Jason, Sshhhh! (Fantagraphics Books) * 2002 Trenches by Scott Mills (Top Shelf Productions) ** "Retreat" by Megan Kelso, Artichoke Tales #1 (Highwater Books) ** "Royal Sable" by Mira Friedmann, Actus Box Series (Actus Tragicus) ** "Where Hats Go" by Kurt Wolfgang, Non #5 (Red Ink Press) ** "Wir Mussën Wissen, Wir Werden Wissen (We Must Know, We Will Know)" by Ron Regé, Drawn & Quarterly volume 4 (Drawn & Quarterly) * 2001 Ignatz Awards cancelled after 9-11 Attacks ** "Bygone" by Rutu Modan, Flipper Vol. 2 (Actus Tragicus/Top Shelf Productions) ** Herobear and the Kid No. 2 by Mike Kunkel (Astonish Comics) ** The Nimrod No. 5 by Lewis Trondheim (Fantagraphics Books) ** "Popeye the Savior Man" by Sean Bieri, Jumbo Jape (self-published) ** "Stocks Are Surging" by Tom Hart, The Collected Hutch Owen (Top Shelf Productions) * 2000 "Jimmy Corrigan, Smartest Kid On Earth" by Chris Ware, The Acme Novelty Library (Fantagraphics Books) ** "The Bridge" by Jason, Mjau Mjau No. 6 (Jippi Forlag) ** Cave-In by Brian Ralph, (Highwater Books) ** From Hell by Alan Moore and Eddie Campbell, (Eddie Campbell Comics, distributed by Top Shelf Productions) ** Jug by Androo Robinson, (self-published) * 1999 "David Boring" Daniel Clowes, Eightball #20 (Fantagraphics) ** "Sex & Violence: part 2" by David Lapham, Stray Bullets #18 (El Capitan Books) ** Cavewoman: Jungle Tales by Budd Root (Basement Comics) ** "Over the Line" by Scott Roberts, Patty-Cake and Friends #13 (Slave Labor) ** "Slow Jams" by David Choe, Non #3 & #4 (Red Ink) * 1998 "Ghost World" by Daniel Clowes, Eightball (Fantagraphics) ** "Jimmy Corrigan" by Chris Ware, Acme Novelty Library (Fantagraphics) ** "Letters from Venus" by Gilbert Hernandez, New Love (Fantagraphics) ** "New York City Diary" Julie Doucet, Dirty Plotte (Drawn & Quarterly) ** "Soba" Joe Sacco, Stories From Bosnia (Drawn & Quarterly) * '1997 ''From Hell by Alan Moore and Eddie Campbell (Kitchen Sink Press) ** "A Death In the Family" by Joe Chiappetta, Silly Daddy (self-published) ** "Ghost World" Daniel Clowes, Eightball (Fantagraphics) ** "Hicksville" Dylan Horrocks, Pickle (Black Eye Productions) ** "It's a Good Life if You Don't Weaken" by Seth, Palookaville (Drawn & Quarterly) Promising New Talent *'2015 Sophia Foster-Dimino - ''Sphincter; Sex Fantasy' **M. Dean -'' K.M. & R.P. & MCMLXXI (1971) ** Dakota McFadzean - Don't Get Eaten by Anything ** Jane Mai - Soft ** Gina Wynbrandt - Big Pussy *'2014 Cathy G. Johnson, ''Jeremiah; Boy Genius; Until It Runs Clear ' **Luke Howard, ''Trevor **Nick Offerman, Orange; Onions **Keiler Roberts, Powdered Milk (series) **Daryl Seitchik, Missy *'2013 Sam Alden, ''Hawaii 1997 & Haunter (Self-published)' **Nathan Bulmer, ''Eat More Bikes (Koyama Press) **Philippa Rice, Looking Out (Hic & Hoc Publications) **Diana Thung, August Moon (Top Shelf) **Angie Wang, "The Teacup Tree," Secret Prison #7 (Self-published) *'2012 Lale Westvind, ''Hot Dog Beach (Self-published)' **Lauren Barnett, ''Me Likes You Very Much (Hic & Hoc Publications) **Clara Besijelle, The Lobster King (Self-published) **Tessa Brunton, Passage (Sparkplug Books) **Lila Quintero Weaver, Dark Room: A Memoir in Black and White (University of Alabama Press) *'2011 Darryl Ayo Brathwaite, ''House of Twelve Monthly #3 (Comixology)' **Tony Breed, ''Finn and Charlie are Hitched (self-published/online) **Jesse Jacobs, Even the Giants (AdHouse) **Jon McNaught, Birchfield Close (Nobrow Press) **Jesse Moynihan, Forming (Nobrow/online) * 2010 Matt Wiegle, "The Orphan Baiter", Papercutter #13 (Tugboat Press) ** Rina Ayuyang, Whirlwind Wonderland (Sparkplug Comic Books & Tugboat Press) ** Rami Efal, Never Forget, Never Forgive (Studio Namu) ** Blaise Larmee, Young Lions (self-published) ** Sully, The Hipless Boy (Conundrum Press) * 2009 Colleen Frakes, Woman King (self-published) ** T. Edward Bak, Drawn & Quarterly Showcase Book 5 (Drawn & Quarterly) ** Hellen Jo, Jin & Jam #1 (Sparkplug), "Diamond Heights," Papercutter #9 (Tugboat) ** Ed Luce, Wuvable Oaf (self-published) ** Amanda Vähämäki, Drawn & Quarterly Showcase Book 5 (Drawn & Quarterly) * 2008 Sarah Glidden, How to Understand Israel in 60 Days or Less (self-published) ** Oliver East, Trains Are... Mint(Blank Slate) ** Austin English, Windy Corner #2 (Sparkplug Comic Books) ** Chuck Forsman, Snake Oil #1 (self-published) ** Lars Martinson, Tonoharu (Pliant Press/Top Shelf Productions) * 2007 Tom Neely, The Blot (I Will Destroy You) ** Gabrielle Bell, Lucky, Drawn & Quarterly Showcase Vol. 4 (Drawn & Quarterly) ** Scott Campbell, Flight Vol. 4 (Ballantine Books), Hickee vol. 3 #3 (Alternative Comics) ** Lilli Carré, Papercutter #3 (Tugboat Press), You Ain't No Dancer Vol. 2 (New Reliable Press) ** Brandon Graham, King City (TokyoPop) * 2006 Hope Larson, Salamander Dream (AdHouse Books), Gray Horses (Oni Press) ** Andrice Arp, Mome Winter 2006 (Fantagraphics Books) ** Jonathan Bennett, Mome Fall 2005 (Fantagraphics Books) ** R. Kikuo Johnson, Night Fisher (Fantagraphics Books) ** Ben Jones, BJ & Da Dogs (Picturebox, Inc.) *'2005 Andy Runton, ''Owly (Top Shelf Productions)' ** Joshua W. Cotter, ''Skyscrapers of the Midwest (AdHouse Books) ** Rebecca Dart, RabbitHead (Alternative Comics) ** Vanessa Davis, Spaniel Rage (Buenaventura Press) ** Karl Stevens, Guilty (Karl Stevens Publishing, dist. by Alternative Comics) *'2004 Lauren Weinstein, ''Kramer's Ergot #4 (Avodah Books)' **Martin Cendreda, ''Hi-Horse Omnibus (Alternative Comics, Hi-Horse Comics) **Svetlana Chmakova, Chasing Rainbows (www.girlamatic.com, www.svetlania.com) **Dan James, The Octopi and the Ocean (Top Shelf Productions) **Leland Purvis, Suspended in Language (G.T. Labs) *'2003 Derek Kirk Kim, ''Same Difference and Other Stories (self-published)' **Marc Bell, ''Rosetta (Alternative Comics), Shrimpy & Paul (Highwater Books) **Ray Friesen, RQW (Don't Eat Any Bugs Comics) **John Hankiewicz, Tepid, Eleanor E. Is Home (self-published) **Raina Telgemeier, Take Out (self-published) *'2002 Greg Cook, ''Catch as Catch Can (Highwater Books)' **Jeffrey Brown, ''Clumsy: A Novel (self-published) **Mike Dawson, Cabaret, Gabagool! (self-published) **Sammy Harkham, "Study Group 12 #2" "Though I Slumber, My Heart Is Still Awake" (Study Group 12) **Anders Brekhus Nilsen, Big Questions #4: Asomatognosia (self-published) **Rick Smith and Tania Menesse, Shuck (Shuck Comics) *'2001 Ignatz Awards cancelled after 9-11 Attacks' **Tomer and Asaf Hanuka, Bipolar, self-published **Mike Kunkel, Herobear and the Kid, Astonish Comics **Metaphrog, Louis: Red Letter Day, Metaphrog **Rutu Modan, Flipper Vol. 2, Actus Tragicus/Top Shelf Productions **Ben Steckler, Get BenT, self-published *'2000 Nick Bertozzi, ''Boswash (Luxurious Comics)' **Ben Catmull, ''Paper Theater (self-published) **Rod Espinosa, The Courageous Princess (Antarctic Press) **Kevin Huizenga, Supermonster (self-published) **Stephen Notley, Bob the Angry Flower (self-published) *'1999 Brian Ralph, ''Fireball #7 (Fort Thunder)' **Leland Myrick, ''Sweet (Adept Books) **Madison Clell, Cuckoo (Green Door Studios) **Jason Little, Jack's Luck Runs Out (Top Shelf Productions) **Dave Kiersh, Is Kissing a Girl Who Smokes Like Kissing an Ashtray, Non #4 (Red Ink) *'1998 Carla Speed McNeil, ''Finder (Lightspeed Press)' **Tara Jenkins, ''Galaxion (Helikon Press) **Matt Madden, Black Candy (Black Eye Books) **Ron Rege, Skibber Bee Bye (self-published) **Chris Oliveros, The Envelope Manufacturer (Drawn & Quarterly) *'1997 Debbie Drechsler, ''Nowhere (Drawn & Quarterly)' **Tom Hart, ''The Sands (Black Eye Productions) **C. S. Morse, Soulwind (Image Comics) **Walt Holcombe, King of Persia (self published through Accordion Press) **Steve Weissman, Yikes! (Alternative Press) Outstanding Series * 2015 Sex Fantasy, Sophia Foster-Dimino ** Dumb, Georgia Webber ** Frontier, Ryan Sands (editor) ** March, John Lewis, Andrew Aydin and Nate Powell ** Pope Hats, Ethan Rilly *'2014 ''Demon, Jason Shiga **''The Black Feather Falls'', Ellen Lindner **''Powdered Milk'', Keiler Roberts **''Sky in Stereo'', Sacha Mardou **''Towerkind'', Kat Verhoeven *'2013 ''Lose, Michael DeForge (Koyama Press)' **''The Hive, Charles Burns (Pantheon) **''Madtown High'', Whit Taylor (self-published) **''Pope Hats'', Ethan Rilly (AdHouse Books) **''Prison Pit'', Johnny Ryan (Fantagraphics) *'2012 ''Love and Rockets: New Stories, The Hernandez Brothers (Fantagraphics)' **''Black Mass, Patrick Kyle (Mother Books) **''Eye of the Majestic Creature'', Leslie Stein (Self-published) **''Ganges'', Kevin Huizenga (Fantagraphics) **''Pope Hats'', Ethan Rilly (AdHouse Books) *'2011 ''Everything Dies, Box Brown''' **''Crickets'', Sammy Harkham (self-published) **''Dungeon Quest'', Joe Daly (Fantagraphics Books) **''Lose'', Michael DeForge (Koyama Books) **''Reich'', Elijah Brubaker (Sparkplug Comic Books) * 2010 Ganges, Kevin Huizenga (Fantagraphics Books) ** King-Cat Comics & Stories, John Porcellino (self-published) ** Sublife, John Pham (Fantagraphics Books) ** Summit of the Gods, Yumemakura Baku and Jiro Taniguchi (Fanfare/Ponent Mon) ** Troop 142, Mike Dawson (self-published) * 2009 Uptight, Jordan Crane (Fantagraphics) ** Danny Dutch, David King (Sparkplug) ** Delphine, Richard Sala (Fantagraphics/Coconino) ** Interiorae, Gabriella Giandelli (Fantagraphics/Coconino) ** Reich, Elijah Brubaker (Sparkplug) * 2008 Snake Oil by Chuck Forsman (self-published) ** Eye of the Majestic Creature, Leslie Stein (self-published) ** Injury, Ted May, Jason Robards, and Jeff Wilson (Buenaventura Press) ** Paul series, Michel Rabagliati (Drawn & Quarterly) ** Reich, Elijah Brubaker (Sparkplug Comic Books) * 2007 Mourning Star by Kazimir Strzepek (Bodega Distribution) ** Atlas by Dylan Horrocks (Drawn & Quarterly) ** Delphine by Richard Sala (Fantagraphics Books/Coconico Press) ** Dungeon by Lewis Trondheim, Joann Sfar, and various (NBM) ** Love & Rockets by Los Bros Hernandez (Fantagraphics Books) * 2006 Owly by Andy Runton (Top Shelf Productions) ** Acme Novelty Library by Chris Ware (Fantagraphics Books) ** Big Questions by Anders Nilsen (Drawn and Quarterly) ** Love and Rockets by Los Bros. Hernandez (Fantagraphics Books) ** Optic Nerve by Adrian Tomine (Drawn & Quarterly) *'2005 Carla Speed McNeil, ''Finder (Light Speed Productions)' **Tomer Hanuka, Asaf Hanuka, and Etgar Keret, ''Bipolar (Alternative Comics) **David Heatley, Deadpan (self-published) **Los Bros Hernandez, Love and Rockets vol. II (Fantagraphics) **Joshua W. Cotter, Skyscrapers of the Midwest (AdHouse Books) *'2004 Carla Speed McNeil, ''Finder (Light Speed Productions)' **Charles Burns, ''Black Hole (Fantagraphics Books) **John Porcellino, King Cat (self-published) **Nick Bertozzi, Rubber Necker (Alternative Comics) **Kim Deitch, Stuff of Dreams (Fantagraphics Books) *'2003 Charles Burns, ''Black Hole (Fantagraphics Books)' **Roger Langridge, ''Fred the Clown (Hotel Fred Press) **Ted Stearn, Fuzz & Pluck in Splitsville (Fantagraphics Books) **Scott Roberts, Patty Cake (Slave Labor Graphics) **Gary Spencer Millidge, Strangehaven (Abiogenesis Press) *'2002 James Kochalka ''Sketchbook Diaries (Top Shelf Productions)' **Chester Brown, ''Louis Riel (Drawn & Quarterly) **Sam Henderson, Magic Whistle (Alternative Comics) **David Hahn, Private Beach (Slave Labor Graphics) **Dave Cooper, Weasel (Fantagraphics Books) *'2001 Ignatz Awards cancelled after 9-11 Attacks' **Jason Lutes, Berlin (Drawn and Quarterly) **Carla Speed McNeil, Finder (Lightspeed Press) **Mike Kunkel, Herobear and the Kid (Astonish Comics) **Sam Henderson, Magic Whistle, (Alternative Comics) **Jason, Mjau Mjau (Jippi Forlag) *'2000 Dave Cooper, ''Weasel (Fantagraphics Books)' **Jay Hosler, ''Clan Apis (Active Synapse Comics) **Madison Clell, Cuckoo (Green Door Studios) **Bryan Talbot, Heart of Empire (Dark Horse Comics) **Jason, Mjau Mjau (Jippi Forlag) *'1999 Max, ''The Extended Dream of Mr. D (Drawn & Quarterly)' **Eric Shanower, ''Age of Bronze (Image Comics) **Jay Hosler, Clan Apis (Active Synapse Comics) **Gary Spencer Millidge, Strangehaven (Abiogenesis) **Adam Warren, Gen 13: Magical Drama Queen Roxy (Wildstorm) *'1998 Chris Ware, ''Acme Novelty Library (Fantagraphics)' **Daniel Clowes, ''Eightball (Fantagraphics) **Debbie Drechsler, Nowhere (Drawn & Quarterly) **Joe Chiappetta, Silly Daddy (self-published) **Steve Weissman, Yikes! (Alternative Press) *'1997 Chris Ware, ''Acme Novelty Library (Fantagraphics)' **Jason Lutes, ''Berlin (Black Eye Productions) **Daniel Clowes, Eightball (Fantagraphics) **Seth, Palookaville (Drawn & Quarterly) **Gary Spencer Millidge, Strangehaven (Abiogenesis) Outstanding Comic *'2015 ''The Oven, Sophie Goldstein''' ** Borb, Jason Little ** The Nature of Nature, Disa Wallander ** Pope Hats #4, Ethan Rilly ** Weeping Flower, Grows in Darkness, Kris Mukai *'2014 ''Wicked Chicken Queen, Sam Alden ** Blammo #8, Noah Van Sciver ** Cosplayers, Dash Shaw ** It Will All Hurt #2, Farel Dalrymple ** Misliving Amended, Adam Buttrick *'2013 ''Pope Hats #3, Ethan Rilly (AdHouse Books)' ** ''Hyperspeed to Nowhere, Lale Westvind (Self-published) ** The Life Problem, Austin English (Drippybone Books) ** Looking Out, Philippa Rice (Hic & Hoc Publications) ** St. Owl's Bay, Simon Hanselmann (Self-published) *'2012 ''Pterodactyl Hunters, Brendan Leach (Top Shelf)' ** ''Hot Dog Beach #2, Lale Westvind (Self-published) ** Passage, Tessa Brunton (Sparkplug Books) ** The Sixth Gun #17, Brian Hurtt and Cullen Bunn (Oni Press) ** Pope Hats #2, Ethan Rilly (AdHouse Books) *'2011 ''Lose #3, Michael DeForge (Koyama Press)' **''Crickets #3, Sammy Harkham (self-published) **''Danger Country'' #1, Levon Jihanian **''Habitat'' #2, Dunja Jankovic **''The Magic Hedge'', Marian Runk * 2010 I Want You, Lisa Hanawalt (Buenaventura Press) ** Blammo #6, Noah Van Sciver (Kilgore Books) ** Eschew #2, Robert Sergel (Sparkplug Comic Books) ** Flesh and Bone, Julia Gfrörer (Sparkplug Comic Books) ** Sublife #2, John Pham (Fantagraphics Books) * 2009 Uptight #3, Jordan Crane (Fantagraphics) ** Danny Dutch #1, David King (Sparkplug) ** Dead Ringer, Jason T. Miles (La Mano) ** Interiorae #3, Gabriella Giandelli (Fantagraphics/Coconino) ** Reich #6, Elijah Brubaker (Sparkplug) * 2008 Snake Oil #1 by Chuck Forsman (self-published) ** Cryptic Wit #2, Gerald Jablonski (self-published) ** Department of Art, Dunya Jankovic (self-published) ** Lucky Vol. 2 #2, Gabrielle Bell (Drawn & Quarterly) ** Palooka-ville #19, Seth (Drawn & Quarterly) * 2007 Optic Nerve #11 by Adrian Tomine (Drawn & Quarterly) ** Doctor Id by Adam McGovern and Paolo Leandri (Indie Ink Studios) ** Fuzz & Pluck in Splitsville #4 by Ted Stearn (Fantagraphics Books) ** Love & Rockets vol. 2 #18 by Los Bros Hernandez (Fantagraphics Books) ** Monster Parade #1 by Ben Catmull (Fantagraphics Books) * 2006 Schizo #4 by Ivan Brunetti (Fantagraphics Books) ** Big Questions #7 by Anders Nilsen (Drawn & Quarterly) ** Ganges #1 by Kevin Huizenga (Fantagraphics Books) ** Optic Nerve #10 by Adrian Tomine (Drawn and Quarterly) ** Stuff of Dreams #3 by Kim Deitch (Fantagraphics Books) *'2005 Kevin Huizenga, ''Or Else #1 (Drawn and Quarterly)' **Anders Nilsen, ''Dogs & Water (Drawn & Quarterly) **Los Bros. Hernandez Love & Rockets #13 (Fantagraphics) **Los Bros. Hernandez, Love & Rockets #12 (Fantagraphics) **Marc Bell, Worn Tuff Elbow #1 (Fantagraphics) *'2004 Daniel Clowes, ''Eightball #23 (Fantagraphics Books)' **Charles Burns, ''Black Hole #11 (Fantagraphics Books) **Kim Deitch, Stuff of Dreams #2 (Fantagraphics Books) **John Hankiewicz, Tepid Summer 2003 (Tepid Comics) **John Porcellino, King Cat #62 (Self-published) *'2003 Nick Bertozzi, ''Rubber Necker #2, (Alternative Comics)' **Adam Suerte, ''Aprendiz Book 1 (self-published) **Charles Burns, Black Hole #10 (Fantagraphics Books) **David Collier, Collier's Vol. 2 #2 (Drawn & Quarterly) **David Lasky and Greg Stump, Urban Hipster #2 (Alternative Comics) *'2002 Daniel Clowes, ''Eightball #22 (Fantagraphics Books)' **Anders Brekhus Nilsen, ''Big Questions #4: Asomatognosia (self-published) **Tony Consiglio, Double Cross: More or Less (Top Shelf Productions) **James Kochalka, Sketchbook Diaries Volume 2 (Top Shelf Productions) **Jon Lewis, True Swamp: Stoneground and Hillbound (Alternative Comics) *'2001 Ignatz Awards cancelled after 9-11 Attacks' **''Frank'' No. 4, Jim Woodring, Fantagraphics Books **''Herobear and the Kid'' No. 2, Mike Kunkel, Astonish Comics **''James Kochalka's Sketchbook Diaries'', James Kochalka, Top Shelf Productions **''Mjau Mjau''' No. 7, Jason, Jippi Forlag **''Sequential' No. 6, Paul Hornschemeier, I Don't Get It Press *'2000 Chris Ware, ''The Acme Novelty Library #13 (Fantagraphics Books)' **Ron Rege and Joan Leidy, ''Boys (Highwater Books) **Madison Clell, Cuckoo No. 10 (Green Door Studios) **Pete Sickman-Garner, Hey Mister, The Trouble With Jesus (Top Shelf Productions) **Jordan Crane, The Last Lonely Saturday (Red Ink) *'1999 Frank Cho, ''Liberty Meadows #1 (Insight Studio Group)' **Pekar, Sacco, Stack & Warneford, ''American Splendor: Transatlantic Comics **James Sturm, Hundreds of Feet Below Daylight (Drawn & Quarterly) **Ben Katchor, The Jew of New York (Pantheon Books) **Joe Zabel & Gary Dumm, Oracle (Amazing Montage) *'1998 Chris Ware, ''Acme Novelty Library #9 (Fantagraphics)' **Bill Willingham, ''Coventry #1 (Fantagraphics) **Daniel Clowes, Eightball #19 (Fantagraphics) **Debbie Drechsler, Nowhere #3 (Drawn & Quarterly) **Joe Sacco, Stories From Bosnia #1: Soba (Drawn & Quarterly) *'1997 Daniel Clowes, ''Eightball #17 (Fantagraphics)' **Pete Sickman-Garner, ''Hey Mister #1 (Top Shelf Productions) **Dean Haspiel and Josh Neufeld, Keyhole #2 (Modern) **Walt Holcombe, King of Persia (self-published through Accordion Press) **Seth, Palookaville #10 (Drawn & Quarterly) Outstanding Minicomic *'2015 ''Sex Fantasy #4, Sophia Foster-Dimino''' ** Devil's Slice of Life, Patrick Crotty ** Epoxy 5, John Pham ** King Cat #75, John Porcellino ** Whalen: A Reckoning, Audry *'2014 ''House of Women, Sophie Goldstein''' **''The Grassy Knoll'', Nick Drnaso **''Never Forgets'', Yumi Sakugawa **''Test Tube'' #1, Carlos Gonzales **''Up to the Top'', Ian Sampson *'2013 ''The End of the Fucking World #16, Charles Forsman (Fantagraphics)' **''Il Cammino Delle Capre, Kris Mukai & Zachary Zezima (Self-published) **''Hawaii 1997'', Sam Alden (Self-published) **''Lawaway'', Joseph Lambert (Self-published) **''Powdered Milk Vol. 10: The Man Who Could Not Read'', Keiler Roberts (Self-published) *'2012 ''The Monkey in the Basement and Other Delusions, Corinne Mucha (Retrofit Comics)' **''The Death of Elijah Lovejoy, Noah Van Sciver (2D Cloud) **''Hypnotic Induction Technique'', Grant Reynolds (Self-published) **''Ramble On'' #2, Calvin Wong (Self-published) **''RAV'' #6, Mickey Zacchilli (Self-published) *'2011 ''Ben Died of a Train, Box Brown' **''Gaylord Phoenix #5, Edie Fake **''Danger Country'' #1, Levon Jihanian **''Morning Song'', Laura Terry **''Trans-Utopia'', Tom Kaczynski (Uncivilized Books) *'2010 ''Rambo 3.5, Jim Rugg' **''Don't Drink from the Sea, Lilli Carré **''Stories by...'' Vol. 1, Martin Cendreda **''Troop 142'', Mike Dawson **''Water Column'' #3, Josh Frankel *'2009 ''Stay Away From Other People, Lisa Hanawalt' **''Claptrap #2, Onsmith **''Just So You Know'' #1, Joey Alison Sayers **''Stewbrew'', Kelly Froh & Max Clotfelter **''Xoc'' #1, Matt Dembicki *'2008 ''Bluefuzz, Jesse Reklaw' **''Dorado Park, Lilli Carré **''How To Understand Israel in 60 Days or Less'', Sarah Glidden **''Ochre Ellipse'' #2, Jonas Madden-Connor **''Swell'', Juliacks *'2007 ''P.S. Comics #3, Minty Lewis''' **''Burning Building Comix'', Jeff Zwirek **''The Monkey and the Crab'', Shawn Cheng and Sara Edward-Corbett **''Noose'', Mark Burrier **''Seven More Days of Not Getting Eaten'', Matt Wiegle *'2006 ''Monsters, Ken Dahl' **''Comicore Jr., Paulette Poullet **''Gaylord Phoenix'' #4, Edie Fake **''Trackrabbit'', Geoff Vasile **''Window'' #8, Dave Lapp *'2005 ''Phase 7, Alec Longstreth (Self-published)' **''Couch Tag #2, Jesse Reklaw (Self-published) **''Dance'', John Hankiewicz (Self-published) **''Monday'', Andy Hartzell (Self-published) **''Ouija Interview #3'', Sarah Becan (Self-published) *'2004 ''Lucky #3, Gabrielle Bell (Self-published)' **''Big Questions #6, Anders Nilsen (Self-published) **''Quantum Entanglement, Spooky Action at a Distance, Teleportation and You'', Jim Ottaviani and Roger Langridge (G.T. Labs) **''Thankless Job'', Pat Lewis (Lunchbreak Comics) **''Underground: Souvenir'', Matthew Bellisle (Gravity/DSN) *'2003 ''I Am Going to Be Small, Jeffrey Brown (self-published)' **''Josh Comics, Josh Sullivan **''Lo-Horse #1'', David Lasky and Jesse Reklaw **''Take Out'', Raina Telgemeier **''That Thing You Fall Into'', Diana Tamblyn *'2002 ''Artichoke Tales #1, Megan Kelso (Highwater Books)' **''Double Cross Assortment, Tony Consiglio (Self-published) **''Gloriana: Super Monster'' #14, Kevin Huizenga (Self-published) **''Homecoming'', John Kerschbaum (Fontanelle Press) **''Long Tail Kitty: Heaven'', Lark Pien (Self-published) *'2001 Ignatz Awards cancelled after 9-11 Attacks' **''Amy Unbounded No. 12'', Rachel Hartman (Pug House Press) **''Democracy: Mime Complaint No. 5'', Jesse Reklaw (Self-published) **''Jumbo Jape'', Sean Bieri (Self-published) **''Low Jinx 3: The Big Rip-Off'', edited by Kurt Wolfgang (Noe-Fie Mono-Media) **''Tepid Spring 2001'', John Hankiewicz (self-published) *'2000 ''LowJinx #2, edited by Kurt Wolfgang (Noe-Fie Mono-Media)' **''Angry Youth Comics No. 11, Johnny Ryan (Self-published) **''Jug'', Androo Robinson (Self-published) **''Timberdoodle'', Jon Kerschbaum (Self-published) **''True Stories, Swear to God'', Tom Beland (Self-published) *'1999 ''Fireball #7, Brian Ralph (Highwater Books)' **''Tales of the Great Unspoken, Aaron Augenblick (Self-published) **''Ped Xing'', Androo Robinson (Self-published) **''Bolol Belittle'', Mat Brinkman (Self-published) **''Noe-Fie #8'', Kurt Wolfgang (Noe-Fie Mono-Media) *'1998 ''Amy Unbounded, Rachel Hartman (Pug House Press)' **''Bathroom Girls, Yvonne Mojica **''King Cat Comics'', John Porcellino **''Magic Boy Does Laundry'', James Kochalka **''Oaf'', Matt Brinkman *'1997 ''The Perfect Planet, James Kochalka ' **''Hey Mister #4, Pete Sickman-Garner **''King-Cat Comics #52'', John Porcellino **''Magic Whistle #9'', Sam Henderson **''Out There #5'', Alan Hunt Outstanding Online Comic *'2015 ''The Bloody Footprint, Lilli Carré' ** ''Carriers, Lauren Weinstein ** Mom Body, Rebecca Roher ** O Human Star, Blue Delliquanti ** Witchy, Ariel Ries *'2014 ''Vattu, Evan Dahm rice-boy.com/vattu **''Band for Life'', Anya Davidson **''Big Dogs at Nite'', Dane Martin **''Demon'', Jason Shiga **''On Hiatus'', Pete Toms *'2013 ''SuperMutant Magic Academy, Jillian Tamaki mutantmagic.com' **''Bird Boy, Annie Szabla bird-boy.com **''Gabby's Playhouse'', Ken Dahl & Gabby Schulz gabbysplayhouse.com **''Haunter'', Sam Alden studygroupcomics.com/main/haunter-part-1-by-sam-alden **''July Diary'', Gabrielle Bell gabriellebell.com/2012/07/01/july-diary-day-one *'2012 ''SuperMutant Magic Academy, Jillian Tamaki mutantmagic.com' **''Amazing Facts…and Beyond! with Leon Beyond, Dan Zettwoch and Kevin Huizenga leonbeyondfacts.blogspot.com **''Black Is the Color'', Julia Gfrorer studygroupcomics.com/main/black-is-the-color-by-julia-gfrorer **''Lucky'', Gabrielle Bell gabriellebell.com **''Starslip'', Kris Straub starslip.com *'2011 ''Hark! A Vagrant, Kate Beaton harkavagrant.com' **''Alphabet Horror, Nate Marsh alphabethorror.com **''A Cartoonist’s Diary'', Pascal Girard tcj.com **''Finn and Charlie are Hitched'', Tony Breed hitchedcomic.com **''Lucky'', Gabrielle Bell gabriellebell.com * 2010 Troop 142, Mike Dawson mikedawsomcomics.com ** Callahan Online, John Callahan callahanonline.com ** I Think You're Sauceome, Sarah Becan sauceome.com ** The Lesttrygonians, Stephen Gilpin sgilpin.com ** Reliable Comics, David King reliablecomics.com * 2009 Year of the Rat, Cayetano Garza magicinkwell.com ** Bodyworld, Dash Shaw dashshaw.com ** Danny Dutch, David King Flickr ** Thingpart, Joey Alison Sayers jsayers.com ** Vanessa Davis’s comics for Tablet tabletmag.com * 2008 Achewood by Chris Onstad achewood.com ** Danny Dutch by David King reliablecomics.com ** Slow Wave by Jesse Reklaw slowwave.com ** Thingpart by Joey Sayers www.jsayers.com ** Traced by Tracy White traced.com * 2007 Achewood by Chris Onstad, achewood.com ** Grace by Kris Dresen, girlthrow.com ** Persimmon Cup by Nick Bertozzi, act-i-vate.com ** Thingpart by Joe Sayers, jsayers.com ** Wondermark by David Malki !, wondermark.com *'2006 Nicholas Gurewitch, ''The Perry Bible Fellowship, www.pbfcomics.com (NSFW)' ** ''A Lesson Is Learned But The Damage Is Irreversible by David Hellman and Dale Beran, www.alessonislearned.com ** Claviger by Ronnie Casson, www.girlamatic.com ** Micrographica by Renee French, www.serializer.net ** Thingpart by Joe Sayers, www.jsayers.com/thingpart/thingpart.html *'2005 Nicholas Gurewitch, ''The Perry Bible Fellowship, www.pbfcomics.com (NSFW)' **deadmouse, ''Ballad, www.moderntales.com **Kazu Kibuishi, Copper, www.boltcity.com **Jenn Manley Lee, Dicebox, www.jennworks.com **Steven Manale, Superslackers, www.superslackers.com *'2004 James Kochalka, ''American Elf, www.americanelf.com' **Patrick Farley, ''Apocamon, e-sheep.com **J.J. Naas, Desert Rocks, dr.ungroup.net **Timothy Kreider, The Pain … When Will it End?, thepaincomics.com **Craig Boldman, Tailipoe, craigboldman.com *'2003 James Kochalka, ''American Elf, www.americanelf.com' **Gabrielle Bell, ''Bell's Home Journal, www.serializer.net **Ted Slampyak, Jazz Age, www.jazzagecomics.com **Nick Bertozzi, The Salon, www.serializer.net **Jesse Reklaw, Slow Wave, www.slowwave.com *'2002 Jason Little, ''Bee, www.beecomix.com' **Tom Hart, ''Hutch Owen: Public Relations, www.moderntales.com **Jordan Crane, Keeping Two, www.highwaterbooks.com **Derek Kirk Kim, Small Stories, www.smallstoriesonline.com **Tracy White, Traced, www.traced.com *'2001 Ignatz Awards cancelled after 9-11 Attacks' **Ben Jones, Future Genies of Mush Past, www.usscatastrophe.com **Scott McCloud, I Can't Stop Thinking, www.scottmccloud.com **Jonathan Morris, Jeremy, www.ape-law.com/jeremy **Demian5, When I Am King, www.demian5.com **Scott McCloud, Zot! Hearts and Minds, www.scottmccloud.com Outstanding Graphic Novel or Collection (discontinued) * 2004 Blankets by Craig Thompson (Top Shelf Productions) ** The Fixer by Joe Sacco (Drawn and Quarterly) ** Louis Riel by Chester Brown (Drawn and Quarterly) ** McSweeney’s Quarterly Concern #13, Edited by Chris Ware (McSweeney's, Ltd.) ** Teratoid Heights by Matt Brinkman (Highwater Books) * 2003 Three Fingers by Rich Koslowski (Top Shelf Productions) ** Beg The Question by Bob Fingerman (Fantagraphics Books) ** Epileptic by David B (L'Association) ** The Frank Book by Jim Woodring (Fantagraphics Books) ** Nightmare Alley by Spain Rodriguez and William Lindsay Gresham (Fantagraphics Books) * 2002 The Golem's Mighty Swing by James Sturm (Drawn & Quarterly) ** Fallout, edited by Jim Ottaviani (G.T. Labs) ** Haw! by Ivan Brunetti (Fantagraphics Books) ** Non #5, edited by Jordan Crane (Red Ink Press) ** Summer of Love by Debbie Drechsler (Drawn & Quarterly) * 2001 Ignatz Awards cancelled after 9-11 Attacks ** Box Office Poison by Alex Robinson (Top Shelf Productions) ** Jimmy Corrigan: The Smartest Kid On Earth by Chris Ware (Pantheon Books) ** Mail Order Bride by Mark Kalesniko (Fantagraphics Books) ** Safe Area Gorazde: The War in Eastern Bosnia, 1992-1995 by Joe Sacco (Fantagraphics Books) ** Snake 'n' Bacon's Cartoon Cabaret by Michael Kupperman (Avon Books) * 2000 From Hell by Alan Moore and Eddie Campbell (Eddie Campbell Comics, distributed by Top Shelf Productions) ** Banks/Eubanks by Tom Hart (Top Shelf Productions) ** Clan Apis by Jay Hosler (Active Synapse) ** Comix 2000 various, (L'Association) ** Drawn & Quarterly, Volume 3 various, (Drawn & Quarterly) * 1999 Cages by Dave McKean (Kitchen Sink) ** Hey Mister: Celebrity Roast by Pete Sickman-Garner (Top Shelf Productions) ** Hicksville by Dylan Horrocks (Black Eye) ** Time Warp by Ed Hillyer (Slab-O-Concrete) ** Tiny Bubbles by James Kochalka (Highwater Books) * 1998 Ghost World by Daniel Clowes (Fantagraphics) ** Views of the Warehouse District by Martin Tom Dieck (Westhampton House) ** Frank vol. 2 by Jim Woodring (Fantagraphics) ** The Little Man by Chester Brown (Drawn & Quarterly) ** Titanic Tales edited by Mark Wheatley (Insight Studios) * 1997 It's A Good Life if You Don't Weaken by Seth (Drawn & Quarterly) ** At The Seams by Ed Brubaker (Alternative Press) ** Julius Knipl, Real Estate Photographer: Stories by Ben Katchor (Little, Brown) ** L'Ascension Du Haut Mal by David B. (L'Association) ** Lost in the Alps by Cosey (NBM) Outstanding Debut Comic (discontinued) *'2008 ''Swallow Me Whole by Nate Powell (Top Shelf Productions)' *'2007 Papercutter #6 edited by Alec Longstreth (Tugboat Press)' *'2006 Class of '99 by Josh Eiserike (Self-Published)' *'2005 Will You Still Love Me if I Wet the Bed? by Liz Prince (Top Shelf Productions)' *'2004 Teen Boat #6: Vote Boat by Dave Roman and John Green (Cryptic Press)' *'2003 Studygroup12 #3 edited by Zack Soto''' *'2002 ''Pulpatoon Pilgrimage by Joel Priddy (AdHouse Books)' *'2000 Dork #8 by Evan Dorkin (Slave Labor Graphics)' Ignatz Awards Jury *'2014''' **Darryl Ayo **Austin English **Melissa Mendes **Thein Pham **Whit Taylor *'2013' **Lisa Hanawalt **Dustin Harbin **Damien Jay **Sakura Maku **Jason Shiga *'2012' **Edie Fake **Minty Lewis **Dylan Meconis **Lark Pien **Julia Wertz *'2011' **Rina Ayuyang **Mike Dawson **Kris Dresen **Theo Ellsworth **John Porcellino *'2010' **Trevor Alixopulos **Joshua Cotter **Rob G **David Kelly **Anders Nilsen *'2009' **Lilli Carré **Vanessa Davis **Robert Kirby **Scott Mills **Laura Park *'2008' **Gabrielle Bell **Farel Dalrymple **Eleanor Davis **John Hankiewicz **Andy Hartzell *'2007' **Sara Edward-Corbett **Paul Hornschemeier **Steve MacIsaac **Jesse Reklaw **Zack Soto *'2006' **Jeffrey Brown **Henry Chamberlain **Justin Hall **Laurenn McCubbin **Jim Rugg *'2005' **Jennifer Daydreamer **Shaenon Garrity **James Kochalka **Jeff Parker **Dan Zettwoch *'2004' **Kevin Huizenga **Megan Kelso **Rich Koslowski **Layla Lawlor **Steve Lieber *'2003' **Pam Bliss **Ariel Bordeaux **David Hahn **Batton Lash **Matt Madden *'2002' **Suzanne Baumann **Nick Bertozzi **David Lasky **Alex Robinson *'2001' **Matt Feazell **Roberta Gregory **Jon "Bean" Hastings **Sam Henderson **James Sturm *'2000' **Donna Barr **Sean Bieri **Phil Foglio **Dean Haspiel **Jason Little *'1999' **Frank Cho **Jordan Crane **Jon Lewis **Carla Speed McNeil **Jim Ottaviani *'1998' **Michael Cohen **Tom Devlin **Tom Hart **Marc Hempel **Dylan Horrocks *'1997' **Jessica Abel **Chester Brown **Ed Brubaker **Mark Wheatley **Joe Zabel Ignatz Awards Committee *'2013–present' ** Eden Miller, Coordinator *'2011–2012' ** Eden Miller, Coordinator ** Greg McElhatton ** Karon Flage *'2007-2010' ** Greg McElhatton, Coordinator ** Jeff Alexander ** Karon Flage *'2000-2006' ** Jeff Alexander, Coordinator ** Karon Flage ** Greg McElhatton *'1999' ** Jeff Alexander, Coordinator *'1998' ** Chris Oarr, Coordinator ** Jeff Alexander *'1997' ** Chris Oarr, Coordinator References External links *Ignatz Awards Official Website Category:Comics awards Category:Minicomics Category:Awards established in 1997 Category:1997 establishments in Maryland Category:Krazy Kat